Klingon Warriors
Klingon Warriors is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean founded on 21 May 2005 by Kahless, deemed unforgettable by his mates. It currently flies the flag of Evolution. Crew Portraits }} Public Statement It is what it is! Extended Public Statement We are the Klingon Warriors, a caste of pirates who take pride in honor and discipline. ;Mission We live to pillage, to PVP and bleed the seas of its treasures. However only fools will not use diplomacy and trading to their own advantage! ;Jobber We want you to share our battles and enjoy a fair share of the booty. Honor and discipline are the core of this crew... So we must have a small set of common sense rules to keep this crew fun and relaxed: ;Code of Honor (rules) # Always ask permission before boarding a ship at sea by using the /crew chat, regardless of your rank. # You MUST obey all orders of the ship's commanding officer. # Never leave a ship involved in sea battle (except a real life obligation arises). # /crew and /officer chat channels are ONLY for crew business or casual use and not to solve personal issues. Abusing these against the crew or a fellow crewmate will not be tolerated. # All crew vessels are available for all Officers and Senior Officers. Please read the officer's bulletin for rules that apply to each ship. # However, no one shall sail a personal ship without the owner's permission. We do ask however that no ship be locked. # Owning a ship does not warrant anyone a promotion to Officer. # Be respectful of your fellow crewmates and any other pirates you may interact with. Lack of respect or mistreating a mate is not accepted here. # If you job out with another crew, remember that you are a GUEST on their vessel, so behave as such and do your part. Any violation of these rules may lead to demotion or termination from this crew. Promotions Be not a coward! Join the Klingon Force to fight the many glorious battles that lie before you. Shall you answer the call for eternal glory, beware of our code of honor (and promotions): * -=Cabin Person=- That is where we recruit our young cadets. All unsubscribed warriors will be assigned this rank. * -=Pirates=- Should you decide to commit to us (subscribe), you will have the honor to be promoted to Pirate. * -=Officer in Training (OiT)=- We know how to reward all dedicated Pirates and shall help them to earn the rank of Officer and command our ships in battle. If you hope to be an OiT, you must have Broad experience AND Master skills in Bilging, Carping, Gunning, Rigging or Sailing and Swordfighting. * -=Officer=- If you manage to survive as an OiT, you will have the honor of becoming an Officer of the Klingon Force. Survival is earned by learning ship commands and having the ability to buy, sell or transfer goods. Learning to defeat brigands and barbarians is a test of fire but we will be here to help and teach you the nuances of being a fine bnavver. * -=Fleet Officer=- You have come a long way, but can you handle commanding a large ship of the fleet to bring glory to the Empire? You must prove yourself worthy at all duty puzzles with at least one Grand Master level and Solid experience in Battle Navigation. * -=Senior Officer=- Now you think you ought to be immortalized in the Hall of the Warriors? This rank will reward the most dedicated and experienced warriors or those who choose to lead the Empire to success. But most of all, you must gain the trust of the Captain and the other Senior Officers. Crew Shoppes and Stalls The crew maintains stalls for the benefit of crew members and allies. Shoppes * Blades of Honor on * Jonah's Junkets on * Wrasse Call on Stalls * Oppy's distilling stall on